


Beautiful Boy

by CDM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human!Stuck, Kanaya and Gamzee are just kinda mentioned, M/M, Oneshot, kinda angsty, really ooc I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDM/pseuds/CDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux recounts his life after meeting Karkat Vantas, and the main moments that led them to where he sat now.</p>
<p>((I'm bad at summaries, sorry.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

     Late, it had been late. He was just standing there leaning against the rails on the bridge...staring down at the water. You guess he sensed your movements or something because he turned around and looked at you. His eyes were such a brilliant shade of RED; you felt your breath hitch and your heart skip a beat and you can also recall that when he saw you staring at him with wide eyes, he smiled. That was the moment you figured out what true beauty was, though you wouldn't tell him that until much later on in your lives.

  
      From then on every day you went to school you would ask around and see if anyone knew him. Only a select few did. The first guy whom you had asked was named Gamzee. It turned out that the two were best friends and had been since they were little and that they were extremely close. He talked about their childhood a lot; he mentioned all the names of the others that knew the boy you had seen on the bridge. You only knew one of the other people that he mentioned before all of this and her name was Kanaya Maryam, you had history class with her. You eventually met and talked with everyone that knew him, and they decided to let you sit with them at lunch.

  
      Karkat was barely ever at school, you noticed. When he was though, those were the best days. He seemed to bring a type of LIFE to the little group that wasn't there when he was absent. You could never figure out if it was because he was always screaming and yelling at everyone, the way his eyes always seemed to be holding a flame inside of them, or if it was something just....him. Even to this very moment you can't figure out just what it was that made him so...full of life...back then. But you'll never forget the moments when he would look over at you and just SMILE, you know he did it just for you and it's still driving you CRAZY.

  
      The day you told him how you felt about him after all this time was on the last day of your high school career. You were about to graduate, but you remember wishing you could do so with all of your friends. Over the four years of high school "select few" had gone up to about sixteen kids, all of which except for about five of the others were a year under you. It was after the graduation, everyone had had a party for the friends of your group that had graduated that day. Everyone else was asleep and he and you had gone for a walk. You ended up at the bridge where it all began and this time, you joined him at the railings. For a really long time both of you just stared down at the strangely clear water. Eventually he looked over at you and quietly said "It won't be the same next year without you." That was all it took for you to look over at him and lean in and kiss him, soon after spilling your heart and soul to him. He felt the same way for you it turned out. The two of you eventually walked back to your friend's house since he had held the party there but this time you walked hand in hand. On the way back you couldn't help but wonder if that clear water and empty bridge were magical.

  
      This time it was his turn to graduate. The two of you had been dating for a year, and you had a plan. You wanted to make sure he would stay with you forever. So, you talked to the principal of the school about the plan you had and he approved it. You were so grateful to him that you hugged the old man. All he did was smile and say good luck. And you were grateful for that, too. So when the principal called Karkat's name to go and get his fancy papers he called for you, as well. Karkat was obviously confused when the principal called for as well but he went with it. When the two of you got up on the stage you took the mic and dropped down on one knee in front of him. The little box that had been stored firmly in your pocket was now open and in your hand in front of him as you calmly said into the mic a simple, "Karkat Vantas, may I have your hand in marriage?"; He instantly burst into tears and leaned down to kiss your cheek, choking out an "Of course you can, you idiot, you romantic idiot." That will always be one of your happiest memories of him.

  
      Two months after that you two held the wedding. He was clad in a red dress shirt and black pants and tie, with a black vest to go with it. You can't even count how many times you called him beautiful and told him how lucky you were to have him that day. But he really was just SO beautiful. You remember that the two of you waited to say your vows until sunset. The way the light shone, he looked like an angel. No...he was and will always be an angel. He was simply too beautiful, too perfect, he was everything you ever could have wanted. Even if just about every other word that came out of his mouth was a weird insult or a curse, and that he was almost always yelling, or the fact that he was still five feet five inches at the most. To you, Karkat was the most perfect and most beautiful person you would ever have the glory of even just MEETING. Yet, here you were, saying your vows and kissing to seal it as official as your friends cry and clap for the two of you. The honeymoon was just as perfect, no....more so. The two of you just lay in the clear dome of the place you had chosen to go, watching the stars and cuddling. As you pointed out Pollux Castor to him, he kissed you. Yes, that was the happiest day of your life, right next to the first moment you ever saw Karkat Vantas.

  
      The two of you lived happily for about five years after that, oh so happily, up until these moments. The moments that lead to where you are now, sitting here recounting all the good times, all the happiest moments the two of you shared. A week ago you and Karkat were in your kitchen, you were just making dinner. That night you had planned on asking him what he thought about the both of you adopting a child together now that everything in your lives had been stable for about a year. The doorbell rang and he ordered you to watch the food and make sure it wouldn't burn. You did as you were told. Oh, how you now wish you hadn't. If you had just followed him into the living room, had just gone to the door with him...but yes, you stayed in the kitchen and watched over the food, taking his place. You could hear him talking to someone; you know it was someone the two of you knew because otherwise he wouldn't have opened the door. But soon after you heard a sound, a sound that will haunt you forever: a distinct ring, that loud bang, the thump as he fell to the floor...the sound of the door closing just in time for you to not see the face of the culprit. You ran to him and pulled out your phone with shaking hands, calling 9-1-1. You can't even remember anything that you said. It all moved too fast, yet at the same time it moved far too slowly. That night, you lost the love of your life to a murderer whose face you never saw.

  
      That leads you to where you are now. Sitting at his funeral crying, sympathetic pats and sobs from your friends. On one side of you sits Kanaya as she sobs into her free hand, her face on your shoulder, as she rubs comforting circles in your back. You feel bad for not trying to comfort her but you just can't seem to stop shaking enough to take your head from your hands and you sit there in a ball sobbing. On your other side is Gamzee. He's staring blankly at the front, two clear streams of tears falling from his eyes. You can tell the anguished sobs of your friends apart. That thought runs through your head a good five times before you wonder, "can they tell my sobs apart from their own?" That just makes you cry harder. You lost the love of your life, the one who introduced you to these people, and the one who introduced them to EACH OTHER. Everyone is hurt. Everyone is broken now. You just don't see how things will ever get better. No, you know it can't. It's impossible. There's no chance it will ever get better. The most beautiful, kind, and angelic person...the one you love...is dead. There's no hope for you anymore. You can't live without him. After the funeral you kiss his forehead one last time, then his cold lips. Cold. Yet if not for the hole in his head it would simply look as if he were sleeping. Like how he would sleep next to you, in your home together at night. You scream and cry. No one looks at you strangely. By the time you're out of tears the only one left with you is Kanaya, still rubbing and patting your back in comfort. You wonder for a moment, if this is how it was for her when Rose died in the car crash with her mother. Then you stand, hug her, and say thank you and goodbye. Then leave. You caught a glimpse of her face as you pulled away. Her eyes were wide and she was crying, but she didn't stop you. She let you go. As you closed the door to the room, you heard what you can only guess is Kanaya dropping to the floor as her cries ring out throughout the building. Now you're at the bridge where it all began. Instead of staring out at the water, you're standing on the railing, looking down at it. For a moment your mind tries to tell you that it feels as if you're being watched. But you push it aside, and you jump. You swear you hear Karkat cry out your name, and the feel of his fingers as he reaches out to try and grab you, and for a moment, you think you see his tear stained face staring down at you from the bridge.

     You awake, and everything is white. You sit up and behind from behind you hear someone say quietly, "Look, isn't that Pollux Castor?" When you turn around you see Karkat, his arm up and his finger pointing to a sky you had not noticed before, and pointing to the constellation you had showed him the night of your honeymoon. You smile, and hug him, as you cry. He hugs you back as he silently says over and over, "You idiot, you stupid, romantic, idiot."

  
                                               Your name is Sollux Captor, and now you can be happy for the rest of eternity.


End file.
